Testing Fate
by wishiam
Summary: Bella has been running on Earth for eternity. Alice is lonesome. Spashley with Kyla are on a cross country trip when Ashley goes missing. Where else but in supernatural infested Forks, Washington. Starts Spashley. Focus on Bellice in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moon couldn't have shown any brighter tonight. The whole meadow is banking in its light that you could clearly see the couple lying down in a blanket peacefully from a 100 feet away. They were both staring up in the sky oblivious to everything around them except for the stars and each other's presence.

Minutes passed, the blonde haired girl slowly turned to the girl beside her with concern written all over her face. She was about to voice out her concern when the brown haired girl beside her sighed and without looking said "yes Spencer, I really did left Kyla some money for dinner and hid her purse in our room. Did you think I m that cruel?" she said with a smirk looking at the blonde

Spencer let out a small laugh

"Well you were so angry earlier..."

"But she keeps on interrupting in OUR time!" the girl replied quickly

"Oh come on Ash! We have the whole summer for that! Sometimes I think you were born wrong"

"Hey what did you mean by-"

"Your such a guy at times!"

"I resent that! well sometimes but... but it s your fault! Your too hot!" and turns and sticks out her tongue to Spencer but moves closer to her side while Spencer blushes

"Aw... did I make my baby blush?"

Spencer nodded shyly and snuggles into Spencer, resting her head below Ashley's chin.

"Ash"

"Yes, Spence"

Spence grabs Ashley's hand and intertwine their fingers "I love you"

Ashley smiles up to the sky, nose crinkling, and whispers back "I love you too Spence... so much" and then hugs Spencer tightly to her chest

Spencer closes her eyes letting the feeling of contentmen wash through her. She's slowly drifting off to wonderland but before she does she tells Ashley "I wish we could hold each other like this forever"

"Me too, baby, after everything that happened, I finally have you back and I don't plan to ever let go... forever Spence, Love you" then kissing the top of the head of the blood

"Love you too Ash" and Spencer is swept off to sleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spencer woke up from a blissful dream of her and Ashley lounging in the beach back in LA. She looks up in the sky as the sun is rising and is mesmerize with how beautiful it colors everything.

"Ash, look its -" Spencer turns to her side looking for Ashley and found that she's alone in the blanket. She looks around the meadow hoping to see her girlfriend hiding somewhere trying to make fun of her.

Looking around the meadow, there is no sign of Ash. She looked over their things to see if everthing was as it were. Then a few feet away she found Ashley's leather jacket. She quickly got to her feet to check on it

Upon closer look she is suddenly hit with a pang of fear as she see's that a jacket has a big tear in one of its sleeves. Before she realized what she was doing, Spencer was already shouting at the top of her lungs

"Ash!"

"Ash! Where are you?"

"Ash where are you baby? Are you okay?" she cried out frustrated while running around the surrounding area looking behind trees and bushes. She knew that Ashley would never leave her alone like and she would have woken up if they were attacked.

She didn't realize how far she's been going and shouting until she saw Ashley's car not far off. She ran towards the car to check if maybe Ashley could be there only to find the car in its lonesome.

Now, definitely panicking, she searched her body for her phone to call for help but realized she left it in the campsite. Without waiting for a second longer, she dashed back and as soon as she has the phone in her hands, she dialled for Kyla.

Kyla picked up the call after the first ring shouting

"Spencer! Where are-"

"Kyla! Ky! I can't find Ashley!" Spencer butted in before Kyla could continue "I- We- I we fell asleep then I woke up and she's not here! Oh my god Ky! She's- she's not here!".

"Oh my- Spencer where are you? I need to know where you are." Kyla said trying to cut thru Spencer's hysterical crying

"We re in the field outside of Seattle. The one with a trek in the dirt road yesterday... Ky where is she? Ash! Ashley!" Spencer shouting to the forest

"Okay. Spencer! Wait for me! Stay where you are, I m on my way and I'm calling the cops, okay? Spencer! Did you hear me?"

"Yes Ky, I- I will... I'll just stay here in the meadow and look for her, she might be injured or something... I saw her jacket, it has tear in it... Kyla wha- what if-

"Spencer we'll find her. Okay? I'll be there in 10mins"

"O-Okay. I'll look around"

Spencer started again her search whilst shouting for Ashley. She walked slowly to make sure she doesn't miss any sound that might be Ashley calling out to her. She scouted thru another area and was thinking of checking the dark forest in the other end of the meadow but thought against it. She then went back to the car to wait for Kyla as she was at loss of what to do. Just as she step out into the road, she saw Kyla's car zooming in and parking right beside Ashley's Porsche.

Kyla step out of the car immediately running to her arms open her. She hugged Kyla tightly as she broke down

"Ky, I can't-"

"Spence, I called the cops, they'll be here soon. Don't cry. Come on let's look for her. Ash- We'll find her- She just might be stuck somewhere and we can't hear or- Come on, let's go look- Ash- she- she just won't leave us like that" Kyla said soothingly but her eyes are filled with worry

"O-Okay.. your right" As Spencer stood up and then felt Ashley jacket fell to the floor. She didn't realize she has been holding it since earlier. She picked it up and showed it to Kyla. "Ky I found her jacket and see there's this big tear... What if she's out there bleeding... oh my I can't think... she's... Spencer holding back the jacket tightly to her chest

"Spence, calm down. come on. Let's go-" Putting an arm around Spencer then walking towards the meadow.

While walking back to the meadow, Spencer was shouting her head off shouting for Ashley while Kyla is on the phone giving instructions on the trek that they were taking to the police

"15 minutes and the cops will be here and some other people from a reservation or something."

Spencer nods absently still searching around. They continued walking and shouting Ashley's name until they were already across the meadow and near the dark forest when Spencer felt like someone was watching them.

"Ash! Ash is that you?"

Spencer shouts and running toward the area. Kyla follows suit shouting also

"Ash! Where are you?"

But before they could go any further, a couple came out off the clearing. The girls were surprise but before they could say anything the woman spoke up

"Why hello ladies! Are you looking for someone?" as she eyed the girls hungrily

"Uh- were looking for a-" Kyla stutters feeling that there something wrong with the 2 in front of them.

Spencer also felt the danger and took a few steps back pulling Kyla along with her

"Ah actually it s no one. A friend is playing hide & seek with us. Sorry were leaving now" Taking a few more steps back but before they could move back any further, in a blink of an eye, the 2 figures are right in their faces

"Oh we can't have that, can we Victoria" the guy said to the female who is eyeing Kyla with a smirk

"Of course my dear" Victoria said while licking her lips

Before the girls could shout and run back, James has grabbed Spencer and has sunk his fangs into her neck draining her.

Victoria on the other hand pushed Kyla to the ground and straddled her before biting into her neck

Both girls cried in pain. Kyla was about to closed her eyes thinking of her death when a shadow masked over her face and the woman on top of her, Victoria, was suddenly ripped away from her. She looks up feeling really weak but tried her best to look at her side to see that Spencer is lying only a few inches from her with blood flowing down from her neck but seems to be breathing.

Kyla feeling better that Spencer is still breathing, was trying to stay awake for help that she sent a quick prayer for the police or Ashley or anyone to save them.

It was a losing battle. She was slowly slipping away with her last vision was a wolf or a dog looking down at her. With that, her last thought was Ashley. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer is walking in the meadow holding hands with Ashley. She felt that familiar feeling of peace engulf her every time she's with Ashley. She was floating in the clouds when Ashley suddenly stopped and turned to her. Ashley looked at her with so much pain then hugged her so tight burying her head into the crook of her neck. Spencer held on also as tightly as she could.

After what felt like an eternity, Ashley then moved back to look again into her eyes and in a really soft voice "Spencer, don't forget me please"

"Ash, what are you talking about? of course I won't! Don't be silly baby, why will I forget you? Babe, your turning into a ridiculous worry wart" Spencer giggling

But Ashley seemed serious

"Spencer, this is important, promise me that you won't forget me"

Spencer, weirded out by Ashley's behaviour, decided to just console her crazy girlfriend "Of course baby, did you have a bad dream or something?"

"No, Spencer. You don't understand but I need you to tell me that you promise to not forget, that you'll try to remember?"

"Baby, I don't-"

"Spencer, promise me that we're" pointing between the two of them "still forever"

"Ash, we are forever! Baby, I promise. I love you. Only you, okay? Don't be like that I feel like your leaving me"

Ashley smiles sadly at her words and leans forward to kiss her. Just as about their lips meet, an incredible amount of pain hits her consuming her entire body. Its pain like she never knew before. It was spreading through out her for her toes to the ends of her hair. Spencer tries to move to get away but realize she was frozen solid. She was feeling so helpless when she heard a howl of pain beside her.

I must have died and gone to hell Spencer thought. Well atleast it seems I'm not alo- Spencer's trail of though ended as a new set of pain surges thru her. She felt like the pain just keeps on getting worse and worse and she doesn't know when it will stop. At the same time, she pities the other howling that she hears beside her as if this person is sharing the exact same pain that she's experiencing.

She doesn't know how long the pain has been going on but after what seems like forever everything stopped. She felt the pain leave her body, leaving her feeling cold.

Also, she realized that the screams beside her have stopped.

When she felt that the pain will not be returning anymore, after a few minutes, she decided to try to open her eyes.

What she saw astounded her. She seems to be in a gorgeous room with a pearly white ceiling with small bits of something floating around. When she tried to focus on the bits further, it seems to be like dust? She wasn't sure. As if I could see, She thought. Maybe its just the lighting or her eyes adjusting after just waking up. Yup that must be it, she decided.

She sat up to look around her surrounding and then suddenly she shot up to the other side of the room when she saw 6 people watching her intently. Not just six people, six gorgeous beautiful people.

She suddenly heard a growl and looked around to who have caused it when she realized she was the one growling

One of the 6, took a step forward, making Spencer growl again

"Im Sorry" the guy said and then taking a step back. "I am Carlisle, the head of this family"

Spencer looked at him intently trying to decide if the guy is a threat. Wow a threat? Really? talking herself.

She was about to answer when someone from the bed suddenly move and stood up and looked at the six people at the other side of the room and then at her. The girl crouched on the bed and also gave out a warning growl to both of them.

Angsty, Spencer thought.

"Two newborns, fun" said the one of the girls in the "Carlisle family". Then she notice something. All the people in the family have Golden eyes while the girl in the bed has red eyes.

Hmmm.. where have I seen those eyes before and what are newborns? Spencer thought.

Before she could think any further, the guy who introduced himself as Carlisle spoke again

"Hi again, I am Carlisle, the head of this family. I know that you both don't know me but me and my family mean you no harm"

Spencer automatically looked at the other girl and the girl looked at her in turn. The girl in the bed looked hard at her for a really long time and suddenly let out a shriek. She jumps out of the bed and lands in the floor at the end of the bed and shouted her name "Spencer!"

Spencer was so surprised she tilts her head to the side and looks curiously at the girl. But she's still focused watching out for a sudden attack. The girl took a step forward which made Spencer crouch down in defensive stance ready to take on the girl once it attacks.

The girl must have noticed her sudden defensive stance that it stopped moving and questionably said "Spencer? what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Miss-"

"Davies, Kyla Davies" the girl said turning to Carlisle.

Spencer suddenly stood up. She felt like she knows this name. Especially the Davies part. She feels like she should remember the name and should be quite fond of it but doesn't remember why which made her even more frustrated and she immediately turned to the girl

"How do you know me? Who are you?"

"Spencer? its me Kyla? Ky-ky? don't you remember me? Spencer why is your eyes red?"

"My eyes are red? Your eyes are red. Also, Im sorry but I do not know you... but you seem familiar..." Spencer trailed off looking into the window in contemplation. As if she was suppose to know this but couldnt remember anything except for her name

"Im sorry to interupt you but I need to know if you remembered what happened to both of you before waking up?" Carlisle again butted in

Spencer just continued to look at the window while Kyla is staring at the side of her face. She looked away from Spencer thinking that she'll need to talk to her later but would just answer this Carlisle person first. She's not sure why but she trust him to keep her and Spencer safe

"Ah, I think I ah remember we were in this field looking for my sister, Ashley" At this Spencer suddenly looked at her with interest but still looking more confused than ever. Kyla then turned also to Spencer and told the rest of the story facing her

"She was missing after Spencer and her slept in the meadow. We were shouting looking for her and waiting for the police when Spencer saw two people by the forest and approached us. But- ah- Im not sure- but they suddenly attacked us. The guy grabbed Spencer while the othe woman, Victoria I think that's her name, I pushed me to the ground then attacked me. I think she bit me. Then- ah- this may seem weird" Kyla looked that the rest of the people staring at her not moving like statues and Spencer who was still looking at her confused. "But I think something like a big, really big animal attacked her. I was already lying on the ground whe the girl attacked me so I turned to check on Spencer and then before I fell asleep I saw a big dog- Im not sure if its a dog or a wolf- looking down at me. After that everything else was foggy. And all I remember is being in pain"

Spencer nodded at her last sentence and then turned her focus on Carlisle who has started speaking.

"I understand. So your sister Ashley, she hasn't been found?" Carlisle asked caustiously

"No" Kyla answered tears forming in her eyes. "Why? was she attacked as well? Is she alright?"

"Im sorry but no, we haven't found any traces of her yet. But we and the Quilletes-"

"Quilletes?"

"Yes, the reservation people. They are the one who brought you here."

"Ah yes, I remember the police saying they'll bring some reservation people or something... they're looking for her, now? I should help. oh I hope she's safe. Spencer did you hear that, they're looking for Ashley. Oh I pray nothing's happened to her with those people and wild dogs..." Kyla said so fast that made the other people give in the room gave her small sad smiles

"Ah yes about that, before we proceed with that, just wanted to ask if any of you are feeling thirsty?"

Suddenly, Kyla felt a pain in her throat like a scratching that she doesn't understand. While Spencer just looked at the others and tilted her head "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

But before anyone could answer, Kyla has leaped off the window and is headed for the forest.

"Edward, Jasper follow her. Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone and teach her to hunt."

The blonde haired boy and the other brown haird boy jumped down the window following the trail the Kyla ran into.

Spencer was surprised at them jumping from the window and then focused at them running after Kyla that she was surprised by the pixie liked girl standing in front of her and holding out a hand

"Hi Im Alice"

"Ah, Hi Im Spencer"

"What is your last name Spencer?" Alice asked

"Carlin. Spencer Carlin"

"Nice to meet you. Im Alice Cullen. And behind me is Esme, my mom" pointing to the beatiful lady with eyes that feel so warm and full of love. "Then over here is my brother and sister Rosalie and Emmett" I looked at both with Emmett giving me a big goofy grin that made me think he doesn't take anything seriously while Rosalie was the pretty girl I noticed earlier with the newborn comment.

"Ah, nice to meet you too"

"Spencer, are you sure your not thirsty?" Carlisle ask curiously

"I feel a little scratchy but not really that thirsty, why?"

"Hmm... That's new. But I suggest it would be best that you go off to hunt as well. Alice, Emmett and Rosalie will come with you"

"Okay- What do you mean hunt"

"Alice will show you"

Spencer nodded pensievely and looked at Alice. Alice then proceed over to the window and jumped without further ado. Spencer was again surprised and doubting if she could jump this high also. She was thinking of just going down the stairs when Alice shouted "Come on Spencer, I promise to catch you"

Spencer didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this girl so eyes closed she jumped and was surprised that she landed on her feet and not a scratch on her. This new feeling made her happy that she smiled to Alice and then she started to run. As she was feeling the wind on her face, making her feel so free she then found Alice and Emmett by her side, running along with her.

When she was deep in the forest, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to Alice who has stopped also.

"Alice, what do you mean hunt?"

"Spencer, can you take a deep breathe please?"

Spencer did as requested when she suddenly smelt something mouth watering good. She followed it instinctively and saw a doe grazing by a clearing. Without second thought, she jumped on it and upon her touch it fell to the ground dead. Spencer eagerly sunk her teeth into its neck. After drinking up its blood, she realized that she just killed an animal and quickly dug up a shallow hole and buried the carcass in it. After doing all this, she turned around to find her 3 jaw dropped companions.

"What?" Spencer said.

"Did you? Did you-?" Emmett stuttered

"Ha? Oh my! Yes I killed a deer, Spencer said sadly then gasped as she realized what she actually did

"Oh my God why did I drink its blood? What- what is wrong with me?" Spencer looked at them in horror

Alice who seemed to have released her self from her daze came forward and offered her hands to Spencer.

"Spencer, I know this may be confusing and terrifyin, but we can explain it to you when we get back home"

"So there is something wrong with me? I- I-" Spencer is at lost for words and stared at Alice as if she has all the answers in the world

Before Alice could her, the pixie's eyes glossed over and went back as if nothing has happened. "Kyla and the rest are on their way back to the house too. It would be best Spencer to talk about it there, Come on!"

"Yeah Ali-cat is right and trust me new sis, you'll get used to it" The big guy Emmett said with a wink while the girl Rosalie just looked at me hard as if trying to read me

"Get used to what?"

"Spencer I think it would be best if Carlisle be the one to explain it. He can explain it better than us"

Feeling like she won't be getting anymore answers agreed. If Carlisle is his only option to know what and who she is then she's more than willing to get back with them.

Alice then offered her hand again to Spencer which Spencer willingly took and both started running back to the house followed suit by Emmett and Rosalie 


End file.
